Conviction
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: All evidence points to Maura, but Jane doesn't buy it. Someone has to be setting her up. Korsak isn't so sure, he thinks the Doctor is just a little too emotionally distant. She is, after all, avoiding her team, Jane most of all. Chapter 2.
1. Avoiding Lying

"Maura didn't kill anyone. I know her." Jane was offended that he would _dare_ to blame all this mess on Maura, Maura _Isles_.

She was the perfect citizen.

"You have to consider it like a cop would."

"I am a cop- all the time! And I know it's not her. I know her, and she couldn't hurt a fly. Not _one_ fly. Never mind a _child_. That's horrible- I can't even- this is _Maura_ we are talking about." Jane said, her thoughts in over drive, _This is my Maura_.

"All the evidence points to her." He repeated, "It makes sense."

Jane blew up again, not willing to accept the accusation, "Except for the fact that it's Maura who is being convicted as a murderous pedophile!"

Neither noticed as the very same doctor they were discussing entered the office.

She came in on Jane's last line, and froze.

"I know you're blindsided when it comes to her"-

"She's my _friend_."

Korsac gave Jane a knowing stare that Maura thought was confusing- what did he know about her and Jane's relationship that _she_ didn't even know about?

"Yeah, right." He chuckled slightly, lightening the mood instantly. Jane's eyes lit up, also knowing, and Maura felt like she was intruding, Jane punched Korsac _hard_ on the shoulder. "Hey!" He cried, "I can't take a punch like I used to. Even if it's from a girl."

"Well we both know I'm not exactly a normal girl. And if you _say_ anything to her, I swear, you won't get away with a sore shoulder." She was going to be discrete for once. "I'll shoot you." Jane changed her mind and full on threatened her ex partner, and it sent shivers down Maura's spine. What was Jane keeping from her?

"Jane." Korsac looked serious again, "Back to my point. I know how close you two are, and that makes it hard to be objective. And know you think very highly of her, but try and get perspective on this."- Jane was about to interrupt, but he gave her a look, "Just consider the facts. If this was _anyone_ else, you'd be interrogating her right now." He paused, making sure he had Jane's attention. "Her DNA is everywhere. She's nervous, jumpy. Did you ever think that's because she can't lie? She's avoiding _everyone_. The murder weapon… it's one of _her _special tools. She may brilliant, but logic may have destroyed her sense of right from wrong. Just think about it- when was the last time she really opened up what she was really thinking? She hides behind walls, more so, then you. Do you even really know her?"

"There's no motive."

"Serial killers don't need a motive. They just have to be messed up in the head."

"You think she's crazy?"

"Let me ask you again, do you really know her? Has she ever opened up to you"-

This whole conversation was unsettling for Maura. She herself knew she wasn't the killer.

She knew why she was avoiding Jane and the other detectives.

She had recently realized something that took away all her control. Korsac was right- she couldn't lie.

The next thing Maura heard was Jane's sigh, she saw her ruffle her hair. "I don't know." She admits.

"Think objectively, Jane." Korsac prompted. Maura wanted so badly to scream her reason for staying away from everyone.

Maura's heart dropped at her partner's next words, "Objectively I'd say that Maura comes from a family of criminals. That it's in her blood to be bad. That her capability to compartmentalize, shut off her emotions, makes her a very promising suspect. Objectively I'd tell you that Maura is too smart for her own good. I'd tell you that she's lonely, and perhaps the only way to connect with anyone is through killing him or her. I'd tell you that she was cold, seemingly careless towards other people. That only a ME with her level of experience could make the precise, _perfect_ cuts on the victims."

He nodded. Maura's heart was ripping apart, shattered-before-hope burning away, with each and every one of Jane's words.

She didn't even notice she was crying until a loud, cracked, sob broke through the silence.

They both turned to her.

She put her hands out in surrender, "If that's what you think of me," Maura squeaked out, "Then just hand cuff me now." She was walking toward the people she thought were her friends. Fighting the tears from falling, but not succeeding, at all. "That... that person you described- she should be in jail." Maura squeaked out.

"Maura!" Jane cried, completely shocked, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that...If I _could _be objective, if I didn't _know_ you"- Jane was coldly cut off from what would soon become a pleading rant.

"Save it, Jane. I understand our relationship now. Just be honest. You meant what you said." Maura held her hands, palms up, completely willing, the tears pouring out of her eyes.

Instead of cuffing her Jane took Maura's hands in her own.

"I'm trying to explain." She whispered, gripping tightly in to Maura's hands, "Please stop crying." She pleaded, softly.

"I can't. What you said… what you think of me..." Maura trailed off, tears still coming as she realized something; "And before! Don't you know?" Maura wasn't fighting the tears anymore, they were hot and angry ones now. "You're the only person I've _ever_ opened up to- and you don't even realize how many times I have? That hurts the most, Jane. I thought you would understand…"

"Maura, I _swear_"-

"Don't lie." Maura cut her off, "Vince, cuff me. I'm admitting to the murder of Alexander Bishop. I killed him. I murdered him." Maura realized that if Jane could think so little of her, then she should just confess. Maura faked a sinister smile, forcing the tears to stop, "You were right, Korsac, I'm not who you thought I was."

The mood shifted, Jane let go of her hands, and backed away from her, scared of her.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Rizzoli?" Maura snapped, not believing that she can believe her lies.

"No." She whispers, "You just… you ripped out my heart." Jane paused steadying herself, "Forgive me," She spat sarcastically, "For taking a breather." Always quick with her tongue.

Maura's face crumbles, "W-what did you just say?"

"I thought I knew you. I thought I could trust you. Turns out you're a cold blooded murderer." Jane laughs bitterly, "I _loved_ you."

"Jane! You _liar_! If you loved me then you would not have believed my confession. You would have _known_ why I couldn't be around you, anymore. Why I could barely look at you."

"Why is that?" Jane's interested again, but Korsac shakes his head.

"We have to cuff her, Rizzoli." She reminds the detective. "She just confessed to murder."

"No. I need- I need this, I need to hear her out."

"She's going to play with your emotions, Jane. You're stronger then this."

Jane nods, "I may be with everyone one else, but this _Maura_. And even my gut is begging to hear her out." She nods at Maura, blushing slightly, despite the current situation.

"I realized that I have… feelings for you." Maura practically whispered.

Jane's heart beat quickened.

"What did you say?"

"She's playing with you, Jane. We can't let her do this. We need to interorgate her."

"Shut up, Korsac!" Jane dismissed her ex partner, turning to Maura, "Are you serious?" She asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"I can't lie, remember?" Maura felt her self smiling impossibly wide.


	2. Either Way

"Okay, Rizzoli, it's great that you guys are in love or whatever," Korsak began, "But if what Doctor Isles just said is true, then she's a murderer. A serial killer." Korsak realized that Jane wasn't listening to him. She had a spark in her eye, and she walked up to Maura, suddenly confident.

"So… what are these feelings that you have for me, Maura?" She asked.

Maura's smiled widened even further, her eyes brightening, "Well…" She blushed, "I like you." Jane smiled goofily, and Maura took Jane's hand, "A lot more then I should." She whispered in to Jane's ear, softly, her lips brushing the other woman's ear.

Jane's smile turned into a smirk, "I knew it." She claimed.

Maura's hands were thrust suddenly behind her back, and a sympathetic Korsak was locking handcuffs around her wrists. He wasn't manhandling Maura, but Jane was outraged.

"What do you think your doing, Vince?" She asked, fuming, her eyes barely leaving Maura's innocent ones.

"I'm arresting a felon, Jane. The real question is what are you doing?"

"I'm trusting my partner! I can't believe you don't trust her, Kor!"

"Jane," He started softly, "I see what she's been doing to you, and I see that you're doubting your self, because of her. It's not that I don't like her, don't trust her- it's just that I don't trust her with _you_."

"So you decide to handcuff her?"

"She can't lie, she said it herself. She admitted to murder…There's nothing we can do. She did this to herself."

"We still have to interrogate her."

Maura didn't try to defend herself, she just closed her eyes, "There's no need. Everything will be easier if you _don't_, Jane. Everyone will be safer if I'm in jail."

"Are you saying you took a life, Maura?" Jane's eyes slipped closed, against tears that she never let anyone see.

"Yes." Maura admitted, her face almost perfectly monotone. "I did." She added a smirk for good measure, thinking that maybe if she looked guilty enough Jane would leave. She would be safer away from Maura, anyway.

Jane didn't want to believe it. She had trusted Maura more then herself. But that smirk… that _voice_, and her hands weren't even shaking- which was the affect of Maura telling the littlest white lie, _ever_.

This wasn't small. She should be hyperventilating, .

Unless she actually was a murderer, but Jane she didn't want to believe that.

She couldn't. She would prove Maura's innocent if it was the end of her career.


End file.
